


Technicolor

by totallycas



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Louis/Harry - Freeform, M/M, harry/louis - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, technicolor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycas/pseuds/totallycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was, without a doubt, the most popular boy in school. All the girls seemed to adore him and the guys secretly envied him. His Mom was the most successful businesswoman town and everybody knew it. Some would say he had the perfect life, but ask him and he'd probably tell you he felt as if he was living in a world of black and white. You would assume he was joking, but it was true. Louis was born with a rare condition that affected the cone receptors in his eyes, rendering color sight impossible. No treatment was available so he was forced to live with it. The days were long, bleak and seemed to serve no purpose, but that all seemed to change when the estate across the bay sold to a single mother and her teenage son. Ever since that day he caught a breif glimpse of the young boy, Louis seemed to feel drawn to the house across the water. Something about the boy made his stomach swirl, and it wasn't just because he had slowly begun to see the world in these strange new shades of what he could only assume were color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emergence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first attempt at writing something like this and at this length. I hope you all enjoy and can look past a few errors if they may arise! 
> 
>  
> 
> \- W.

Louis was the type of guy you only had to look at once to remember forever. Simply a glance could definitely do the trick, and that is exactly what did it did for most people. A quick stare or two while he gathered his things from his locker; everyone was guilty of it. Some maybe even steal a glance while he concentrates on his iPhone in class.

Everyone knew who Louis was and he knew it. He was on the guest lists of all the in crowd parties, all of the ritzy galas, and the most talked about on any social media app. His biggest claim to fame was not only having the small bunch of Doncaster’s finest in the palm of his hand, but most of all he was the son of one of the most successful CEOs and newly wed, Johannah Deakin.

Johannah was in the oil and hotel business, so she obviously did quite well for the Tomlinson family. They owned property almost anywhere you could think of and don’t let you forget it either. One look at anything in possession of any Tomlinson family member and you could automatically assume they’d only speak to you if you’ve got massive trust fund and a house in the Hamptons.

Louis was the most intimidating of them all in most people’s opinions. Normally sporting his almost trademark gold Rolex and flashy, new Mercedes, you could always expect to get ignored as he walked passed you in the halls.

Not only does all of this seem crazy and outlandish, but also it’s true. How do I know? That’s me, Louis Tomlinson.

Sitting in the driver’s seat of my basically brand new Mercedes SLS AMG Coupe, I made the dreaded drive to school. I went to Hill House private school in South Yorkshire. My parents enrolled me in the school from the beginning. It cost about ten thousand a year for me to attend, which most would deem ridiculous but only the best for the Tomlinsons.

The large, oddly satisfyingly symmetric, brick building sat across the lot from me. I couldn’t bring myself to get out of my car and make my way to the front doors. Just thinking about another seven-hour school day made my brain hurt. Despite bribing my counselor into letting me take the easiest classes, I still wasn’t doing too well. Senior year was supposed to be about having fun before being sucked into adulthood right?

Grabbing my backpack I slid my body out of the sleek two-seated car and locked it behind me. I always made sure to park underneath the large oak tree on the south side of the parking lot so I could use the walk time as an excuse to be late for class. Normally no one says anything about it. One of the many benefits of being a Tomlinson is the ability to do almost anything you want.

My day went by slow and thankfully steady. English, Math, Science, and History rendered my brain useless by this time of day so to say I was ready to be home would be an understatement.

* * *

  
I pulled up to the large cast iron gates that undeniably led to my home. Before I could come to a stop the gatekeeper tossed me a wave and I pulled through. The three-minute drive from the gate to my house was always a tranquil experience. Our house was built on the edge of one of the only lakes in my area.

Our driveway was constructed of unique stone bricks laid into geometric patterns that subliminally pleased the eye. On either side of the drive were large oak trees constantly trimmed to the perfect length and density to always let in the perfect amount of light. It always felt like entering another world due to the tunnel like effect that the trees had.

Eventually I pulled up to the large building I called home. When my dad had this house built around the time I was little he spared no expense to make my mother happy. She was very specific about what she wanted. Completely symmetrical, a three story, stone mansion was constantly referred to as the most beautiful home in Doncaster. Boasting tall columns and intricate molding, I had to admit I was glad to call it home.

I rounded the circular style driveway and stopped the car at the front of the house. As if awaiting my arrival, a young man in a perfectly pressed tuxedo walked up and requested my keys. I tossed them over and made my way up the stairs to the large wooden doors. Without a second thought I charged inside, determined for an afternoon nap, only to be stopped by one of the many staff that kept the manor immaculate inside and out.

“Louis, your mother has requested that you meet her in the west wing family room for a chat about your evening plans”, he said in a deep, official tone.

My family for had employed the middle-aged man as long as I can remember. Growing up James was always the closest I ever had to a real friend. I of course had the kids I knew from school, but they were only interested in me because of all the nice things that I had.

I let out a sigh, thanked James, and began my walk to the family room.

My house had 10 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, 3 family rooms, a library, and a large office for my mother. Passing countless, famous works of art and expensive furniture, I joined my mother in the family room. She always liked to sit in this room for tea around the time I got out of school. Besides my room and my mother’s office, it had the best view of the large body of water our house sat behind.

“Ah Louis, dear, it’s so nice to see you”, my mother said as she pulled me into a tender hug. “How was school dear?”

“It was the same as it always is, long and boring. I think the last few months are going to go by slow” I replied.

I always spent the summer with my friends at our home in the Hampton's. Some of my best memories were made in that house. Summer of ’09 was probably the best for reasons that only I, and a few others, knew.

“Oh honey, you can do it. Just think, in a couple of months you will have finished primary school and can spend your summer doing whatever you desire.” I shrugged at her response. “Anyway, one of my close friends just bought the house across the lake and I was hoping you would join me in welcoming them to the area. She invited us over for dinner tonight.”

“Please excuse me if this is out of line but, why would I go?” I had better things to do with my time tonight rather than spending it at another one of my mom’s ritzy friends house talking about the latest handbags and scandals of the workplace.

“I assumed you would ask that, which is why I was hesitant to ask. Anne has a son about your age and I thought you two might get along well. She has told me countless times about his interest in music and football. Sound familiar?” she said with a giggle.

“If I must…” I said with a smile. I know my mother worries about me. She knows me better than I do. I’d do anything to make my mother happy; even if it meant getting dressed up to go have dinner with complete strangers. I kissed my mom on the cheek and dashed off to my room.

I don’t know why, but I just couldn’t shake this feeling of…. excitement? If only I knew what I was about to get myself into.


	2. Another One

I couldn't count the amount of times I had moved in the past 10 years on one hand and that really bothered me. I always felt as if I were constantly being shuffled from city to city with no say in where my body ended up. It was always the same; new house, new school, new people, new friends, new problems.

Most people would jump at the thought of a new beginning, and I was most definitely not normally one of those people.

It was just too much of a task to stand in front of a large classroom full of sweaty, hormonal kids while a thirty something, deadbeat teacher introduced you. I never have a problem making friends, it just always happened. Everyone would say I was just naturally good around people or that my personality was like a magnet but hey, knock on wood just in case.

My mom promised this would be the last time we moved for a long time, and I really wanted to believe her but I never get my hopes up. She says that every time she writes a mind numbingly large check for a house bigger than we need.

If you ask anyone in Cheshire they'd definitely be able to tell you something about my family. Anne Cox was a big time businesswoman with two kids and a big ol' divorce settlement. After dealing with a collapsed marriage she poured herself into work and ended up making a habit of it.

I know she's been through a lot so, I understand why she does what she does. I make sure to never voice my true opinions on the moves around her because she's only doing what she thinks is best for us and I honestly respect that.

My mom's firm, Cox Co., recently partnered with some international company based out of Yorkshire, England, and to be totally honest, I wasn't listening when my mom was telling me about it. I always liked to think that if I shut myself out and didn't think too much about it, that maybe it'd go away. I tried to pretend we weren't leaving everything behind, but we always did.

Now, standing in this huge, crowded airport being ushered onto a plane, it was all becoming so real.

I felt a mild shove from a woman shuffling four children behind me, which was enough to knock me back into reality. I quickly grabbed my two Givenchy duffle bags, and jogged onto the large aircraft.

As I approached the cabin I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a boarding pass. I scanned the smooth paper until my eyes rested upon the bit of information I had been searching for; Seat 6B.

Heck yes, a window seat.

The large airplane had pale, cream colored, leather recliner style seats that could be swiveled around what looked like 360 degrees. Perfectly placed in each seat was a quilted pillow with the company's logo stitched into the dead center, most likely to complete the planes comfy aesthetic. Among the seats were white tables that contained magazines and information packets. The whole place had this nice modern looking theme, which I found pleasing if I were honest.

I packed my things in the overhead compartment and slid into the smooth leather seat. With my moms job flying was something I did often, so the first class cabin always felt like a home away from home for me.

We were flying Southwest Airlines this time around; they always had the best snacks. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed the influx of important looking clientele that had begun to take their seats around me, my mother being one of them.

"Harry, honey, it's not polite to stare." I blinked my thoughts to the back of my head and looked at the seat beside me. Staring at her blackberry, my mother brushed a chunk of her chestnut hair behind her ear exposing the large diamond earring pinned to her earlobe.

With a large sigh she slid off a jet-black YSL blazer that seemed oddly unfit for air travel, and placed it in the large, brown Birkin she had placed at her red-bottomed heels. The mess of Cartier bangles on her wrist clanked and jingled as she typed away on her phone. I'm sure she was tying up last minute conversations with a few of her clients before take off.

"I wasn't staring mother, I was just thinking about ready I am to be in Yorkshire." I said with a soft smile.

"Oh Harry, I know how you feel about how much we move. I hate that you insist on trying to protect my feelings. I know I've said it before, but I'm about ninety nine percent sure this is the last move. I have faith that I've hired the right people to take care of the Cheshire office, so now I can devote my time to you and hopefully Gemma too." My mother said gently.

Gemma was my only other sibling, who was currently at University studying to follow in my mother's footsteps as a businesswoman. Her and I had been close for as long as I can remember; best friends forever would be a better term. It was hard for me to let her venture off on her own, but she visits us on all holidays so who am I to complain.

I smiled at my mother and opened my mouth to speak, but before I could respond, a bell sounded and what I presumed to be the captain began to speak over the planes intercom system.

"Good afternoon passengers of flight 279, my name is Larry Steinburg and I'll be flying you in the majestic plane you are sitting in this evening. If you could please begin making your way to your seats and fastening your seat belts, we will begin departure shortly."

"I guess it's time." I said as I dug around behind my back. It took a bit but I finally located the velvet strap. I messed with the buckle until I eventually heard a click. Letting the belt rest in my lap, I threw my head back and closed my eyes.

Despite my feelings on moving, I was actually okay this time. I believed my mom when she said we would finally be settling down. Was that excitement I felt? Certainly not, I thought with a smile.

Moments later the plane began to vibrate and we were off. Giving my wandering eyes something to look at; I stared out the window onto the tarmac where there were a few workers in sight. Motioning to the pilot that the runway had cleared up and he was ready for take off, the men looked like little worker ants.

The plane lurched forward and began to speed up, more and more each second. The landscapes surround the large airport began to blur and suddenly my location regarding gravity was changing. My ears started to crackle and I felt my body press back into the plush leather seat. Take off was always my favorite part of flying because, ever since I was little, it always felt like I was on a roller coaster.

Eventually, I sensed the plane level out and a wave of exhaustion crashed over me. I had been up late every night this week catching up on the assignments my mother had shipped over from my new school.

The school I had gone to in Cheshire was one of the best private schools in the world so I had no doubt that I would be on track to start school in the latter parts of the year. I simply insisted that I do the semesters work to get a feel of what I'd be in store for.

Looking over to the seat next to me, my mother had whipped out her MacBook and surprisingly was watching, what looked to be, a movie. As if the sight was my cue, I closed my eyes again and let myself drift into a light, but pleasant sleep.

**

I awoke to my mother tapping my shoulder with one of her perfectly manicured fingers. She had already gathered up her handbag and carry on Louis bags. I giggled to myself thinking about how she must cost a little under the price of the plane we were on.

She motioned for me to hurry up, so I lifted myself out of the seat and grabbed my bags.

After exiting the plane and maneuvering our way through another crowded airport, we finally reached the outside world. Seeing as it was a relatively short ride, it was nice to still see a glimpse of the sunny sky above.

I spotted a man in a sleek, black tuxedo holding a sign that said 'Styles' in neat white letters.

"Harry, darling, give the man your bags and get in the car. I'm going to call Zayn and make sure everything is set up at the house, I'll only be a minute." My mother said pulling her phone out of her left pocked and walking off.

Zayn was my mother's assistant. He took care of most of her, and sometimes my, daily affairs. If there was ever anything I needed done I could always count on Zayn for help. His most recent task was to make sure the interior decorator and moving company had all of our new, and old, things set up in the new house.

I handed the driver my two bags and lowered myself into the back seat, followed momentarily by my mother.

"Zayn said everything was ready to go and we could head on over to the house", she said with a toothy smile. "I also called my good friend Johannah who lived just across the water. She mentioned that her evening was empty, so I invited them over for dinner; them being her son and herself. Her four daughters are away attending boarding school in America, so unfortunately they wont be attending."

I looked up from my iPhone, raising an eyebrow.

"What?! I thought it would be nice for you to at least know one person your age. Louis goes to Hill House so you'll already have a friend for your first day tomorrow."

"You are such a try hard when it comes to my social life sometimes, you know that?" I said exhaling a laugh. "Thank you for thinking of me, I'm sure tonight will be a fun evening."

My mother tossed a warm smile my way, and the driver began toward my new life in Yorkshire, England.

**

"Harry dear, we're here!" My mother said smiling. She pointed her left index finger past my shoulder and into the distance, signaling me to shift my attention to much could only be our new home.

As I slowly turned around I saw a pair of large, cast iron gates unfurling on the horizon. They had ornate, golden molding toward the top and looked like something you would find in an old, undersea city. The two gates were lifted slightly above the stone pathway and looked as if it would take a bulldozer to open them. The two large masses were almost as tall as the stone wall that seemed to circle the property.

The multicolored, grey stoned wall was covered in lush, green vines that danced from the top to about the middle and gracefully sashayed into a tiny curlicue.

The gate keeper immediately opened the gate when he saw the black Range Rover advancing toward him. Slowly the large gates slid open and revealed a large plot of perfectly manicured land. Beyond the acre or two of front lawn, was the house; it looked like a massive Greek museum almost.

The driver drove slowly down the driveway-like path until we came upon a large fountain that seemed way larger than it needed to be. I turned to my mother and scrunched my nose, "What is that?" I asked pointing to the statue in the center of the fountain.

"Well darling, I'm not quite sure to be honest," my mother replied with a laugh.

In the middle of the large fountain stood a statue of what looked to be a mother in a toga slipping just beneath her exposed breasts holding a torch. It was probably quite expensive and considered art in some eyes, but all I saw was a half naked stone lady with water spouting out of her.

Not too far behind the interesting statue stood the house. Our driver parked the car and eventually made his way to my side and opened my door. Stepping out I got a better look of my new home.

It was four stories straight up and looked like five buildings pieced together. The porch contained large stone pillars and shiny marble floors that sparkled in the mid-day sun. Almost in awe, I took my bags from the driver and made my way up the slew of steps that proceeded me.

My mother ran up behind me and began looking around. "It's just marvelous isn't it? It was built a mere six months ago by a famous Greek architect who planned to make it his summer home, but went bankrupt before he could move in. Darling it was fate! The first time I stepped inside I felt as if it was where we belonged."

I shot her a toothy smiled and reached for the door. Before I could even touch the large handles fixed to the door by gaudy molding, the huge oak doors creeped open to reveal another man in an expensive tuxedo.

The young man had raven colored hair that had a slight black tint complemented by a bit of blonde. His olive skin was smooth and appeared to be totally blemish free. His eyes were a unique shade of brown that seemed to sparkle when he smiled.

"Zayn! I didn't know you'd be making the move with us, what changed your mind?"

"Long story, let's just say I know I've made the right decision. You guys are like my second family, I couldn't ever give that up" The boy said with a smile.

Zayn had always had problems at home back in Bradford. His mother had left when he was young and in result, turned his father into an abusive drunk. When he turned 18 he forged his parents signatures of some Emancipation papers and ran away to Cheshire. Unfortunately, at the time my mothers current assistant had just been let go due to some altercations with missing property and fraud, but thankfully she had it handled. Somehow Zayn ended up being on the agencies's radar and was hired for the position shortly after. We weren't sure if he was going to make the move with us, but due to the lack of actual roots I'm sure it was a no brainer.

"Of course he came Harry, my life would probably collapse without him," my mother chimed with a sly wink. With that, she slid past Zayn and made her way into the large foyer where she set her bags down admiring her surroundings.

Zayn and I rushed through the large doors and joined my mother inside; the place was breathtaking. The color scheme inside mimicked the soft, flowing waves that were faintly audible through the open French doors on the far side of the large room. Large windows flooded the room with a warm, natural light causing rays of rainbow to dance across the mirrors on the East wall. White sofas were carefully placed in a square-like pattern that subconsciously divided the room in two. The sofas were accented with various shades of ocean-blue throw pillows and looked as if they were fluffed by the hour. Beneath a large glass table in the center was some sort of fur rug that looked to resemble polar bear.

"Your things are on the top floor, you get the best view," my mother said with a smile. She flicked out her blackberry and set off into the home motioning for Zayn to follow. In search of stairs, I noticed to my left was a large kitchen that seemed to break away from the cool, blissful foyer and blend into a stainless steel land of brand new appliances. Even more to the left was a large white wall that separated the far side of the kitchen from a long, narrow hallway that seemed to lead to nowhere. Ah yes, the stairs. The staircase was quite large and went up three floors; straight to the top.

Bags in hand, I made my way to the third floor where there was nice, fluffy white carpet that sunk underneath my gold, YSL boots. The whole floor was almost an exact copy of the others besides the fact that this one had bedrooms in place of a kitchen and things as such. I spotted a door off to the left and hoped it was my room. All I needed right now was a shower and change of clothes, which I definitely planned on getting.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it slowly revealing my new room. As soon as I stepped past the thresh-hold the lights flashed on, causing me to jump. The room was quite large with a king size bed in the middle of the far wall. It had all the essentials: a bed, desk, closet and a balcony.

I tossed my two carry ons toward the bed and walked toward the two glass doors that separated me from the outside world. Unlatching the lock, I slid one of the doors open and stepped onto the ledge. The large body of water our house sat behind unfurled into sight. I could probably see all the way past the horizon to America if my vision was good enough.

"This just might do," I said putting my hands on my hips, smiling.


	3. Evergreen

Harry slid on a brand new, Versace blazer and buttoned it over a simple, white button down. It went nicely with the black, Paige jeans he had picked up before leaving for the airport this morning. Even though the dinner was being held in his own home, he decided to wear a pair of simple, black YSL boots and simply kept on the leather-strapped Rolex watch he wore daily.

Almost timed perfectly, the button on the intercom near the far wall lit up while simultaneously making a slight beeping noise. Moments later a mans voice rang through the speaker. 

 "Mr. Styles, your mother is requesting your presence downstairs in the south wing dining room, dinner will be served soon.”

"Thank you, I'll be down in a bit" he replied lifting my finger off the 'Talk' button. Quickly, Harry dashed through his bedroom door and down the hall to the stairs where he then tip toed to the bottom to meet his mother. She would have his head if he was late to dinner with their first house guests. Hopefully this dinner won't turn out to be as awkward as he felt right now. Anne always dragged Harry along to luncheons and dinners only to wave him in front of her colleagues; he never minded it much.

This new house is so massive he felt as if he kept taking the wrong turns on the way to the dinning room. He thought to himself bout how he might have a beard by the time he made it to dinner, if at all. None the less, a large oak wood table with about fourteen chairs surrounding it unfurled before my eyes. 

Flowers and their petals seemed to have been scattered throughout the table top. Tall, skinny candles in crystal holders placed ever so delicately in a spread out line down the center of the table were lit and filled the room with a calming lavender scent. The faded, sea foam table runner underneath added to the beachside aesthetic that the rest of the house boasts. Right above the large table hung a way-too-big crystal chandelier that filled the light with a white, natural light.

"Motherrrrrrrrrrr, you rang?" he called into the echoey room in a jokey manor. 

No answer. 

This is so typical of her. Every time she yells for him it seems to have the same urgency as the yelling that takes place in the Emergency Room, yet when he comes down Anne is no where to be found. Now he is forced to go find her himself. 

“I think I speak for most kids when I say that is probably one of the most annoying things parents do.” he said to himself.

His feet carried him toward the hustle and bustle that seemed to be coming from the other room. He walked underneath a large archway that led to what was obviously the kitchen. To Harry’s surprise he found my mother talking to staff. He may never understand how this woman pulls of some of the things that she does. He thought to himself about they had been moved in for maybe two hours and she already had a full waitstaff taking her orders? Remind me to take notes.

"Hey, Mom!" he called out into the large kitchen.

"Hello, sweetie! All settled?" she called back to Harry without even missing a beat. Eventually turning away from the conversation she was having with a man in a tall chefs hat, she smiled. 

Normally when Anne organizes dinners they're on a much larger scale which, according to her, can "get stressful". It is nice to see that she does not feel the need to make this dinner a big production; it gives him hope in the Tomlinsons to be honest. It’s not like he hasn't already met the family before, but he’s always skeptical of his mothers friends. From his personal experience being a Styles, stressful dinner productions, more often than not, tend to equal fake, business deal friendships.

"Well, I think the movers did most of the settling for me but, if there was any left to do I would say it went swimmingly." Harry said with a laugh. He wonder what snapped upstairs in his brain for him to use swimmingly as an adjective. Yikes.

"I'm so glad to hear that! I told Johannah we would sit down for dinner at six." She glanced down at the shiny watch on her wrist, "I guess that means they'll be here any second! The time just flies when you're having fun doesn't it?”

I guess Anne’s idea of fun differed from most people. What she seemed to have been doing all afternoon looked about everything BUT fun.

Just as she had run off, as if on sort of sitcomical cue, the doorbell rang. My stomach dropped a bit at the sound. How the the light chime can be heard through all the long hallways and useless rooms on the massive first floor, is beyond me. 

Was Harry…nervous? That’s certainly uncharacteristic him. He loved meeting new people and making friends. He hadn't had any real friends in a while, but who is to even say he and Louis would even get along? He wondered if the plane ride could be a possible explanation as to why he was feeling nervous. Jet lagged maybe? If that's even possible at this point. 

Harry and Anne made their way to the foyer where one of the staff members had already begun collecting coats. Harry spotted Johannah first. She waltzed through the large oak doors looking like nothing less than Doncaster royalty. She had a large black coat lazily draped over her dainty, rounded shoulders and shiny jewelry intricately placed over her neck. Once removed, Harry marveled at the off-white, fitted silk dress that looked to be from the forties. 

If there was one thing he enjoyed more than singing, it was fashion. It was one of those passions he told himself he would never admit to having out loud, but one look into his massive, constantly updated closet and one could only assume. 

He instantly recognized the dress to be a vintage Dior, post-war style gown. It was formal without being “in your face formal”.  The dress was gorgeous. It fit snug yet loose over her slim body and came to a rest in a pool of silk at the floor.

She made her way further into the grand room with a few click clacks of her obviously designer shoes, to give Anne a light hug and dainty air kisses.

They began to chat about silly things such as the weather and how glad she is that Anne decided to join them in Doncaster, but Harry completely missed it all. The only thing he could focus on was not losing his balance as a young man took Johannah’s previous place in the door frame.

Harry’s breath hitched in his throat. When the boy strode the door he looked dashingly similar to the no-less-than-perfect models Harry was accustomed to seeing in magazines posed to perfection daunting the latest fashions that he would then feel compelled to buy.

This must be Louis.

The boy was wearing a dark, navy blue button down shirt that had a clean white collar, neatly folded at the sides. Unlike Harry, he had his shirt buttoned all the way to the top button and tucked into a pair of solid red, Paige jeans. 

The part that made the outfit so stunning was not the adorable substitution of suspenders in place of a belt, but was the soft, genuine smile on the boys face when he spotted Harry looking at him.

The boys caramel colored hair was styled in what he could only assumed was referred to as a quiff, but that was not it. It was not simply a quiff, it was all his own. His bangs were pushed across his forehead, out of his eyes but it was still a bit messy like he had been in bed before arriving at the Style’s Manor.

Something about the way that boy smiled made Harry’s insides spring like a much loved diving board at a local, neighborhood pool. It washed over his heart like the first sip of hot cocoa on a cold day. He didn't know it, but he was smiling back, probably a lot bigger than he would have liked to if he were in control of his facial muscles right now.

Before he could think much more about the boy, his mom shook him from away his thoughts.

“Sweetie, you know Johannah.” Mother said gesturing at Johannah’s outstretched arms welcoming me in for a hug. Not to be rude, I indulged in the her warm embrace and lightly patted her on the back of her shoulder.

“It is so good to see you again.” His mind took a quick detour away from thoughts of Louis to remember the last time he had seen Johannah. His mother had somehow convinced him to accompany her on a trip to the states in order to file for divorcee against her husband/and Harry’s father, at the the time.

That had been one of Harry’s least favorite trips. Even though he never really got along with his father, it was weird to have his completely torn out of his life. Eventually it worked out for the best. His father wasn't always the most endearing man. 

Desmond Styles had created one of the best facades that Harry had ever seen. If he hadn't had to live with the man for his first fourteen years of life he would’ve never known what truly lie beneath the surface. 

Des was the founder of the company that now belonged to Anne. Running a large company proved to be a lot harder for the man than he orginally thought it would. His own father struggled with alcohol addiction and eventually developed an addiction to the terrible substance himself. 

It started with a glass of scotch when the stress of the days work began to get in the way of getting any other work done. Then it led to one with every meal, and eventually morphed into multiple bottles a day. 

Alcohol has a terrible effect on certain people, especially when they have slight anger issues. When Des had a hard day at the office he began taking it out on Anne, and eventually Harry. Anne put up with a lot from that man, but when he turned to Harry that was the last straw.

Harry was only fourteen when the two split, but he understood enough of what was happening to know that it wasn't because his mother didn't love his father and vice versa. Unlike most of his friends that were dealing with divorce at the time, he didn't begin acting out to get attention. He understood that sometimes circumstances change and people just can’t be together.

During the divorce Anne got practically everything and Des got a domestic abuse charge and sentence to two years in rehab. Due to his level of importance and all that silly stuff, he spent his deflated sentence in the fancy rehab center. 

To keep from thinking too much about how distraught she was about the whole situation, Anne threw herself into her work and morphed Des’ company into something that he could’ve only dreamed of. Leave it to his mother to make good of a bad situation.

A little bit of Harry always hoped that when Des got out of rehab he would return for them. When he did get out Gemma chose to live with him as she and his mother didn't quite get along. So for the past two and a half years it has just been Harry and his mother. 

He never resented anyone for the way things turned out. Just as he had understood why things happened, he understood that they are the reason he is the way he is today. He wasn't necessarily the happiest kid in the world, but he definitely wasn't sad or depressed. He was also very blessed and was thankful for everything he had. His mother was one of the most important people in his life and that is really all he needed.

Before he could slip deeper into thought his mind returned back to the beautiful woman stood in front of him. Only a few moments had passed and she seemed to remember the same event, smiling a bit sadly but quickly wiping it away and replacing it with the same endearing, white teethed smile he’s seen whilst she was talking to his mother. 

“Oh why yes it is! You just shot right up didn't you? I swear, you and Louis are just one in the same. You would think the cooks were putting fertilizer in your caviar!” She said with a genuine laugh.

“If I have hear another adult make a comment like that I’m going to get back in the car, drive home, shut the garage door, leave the car running, and asphyxiate myself.” 

This voice came from over by the door. It was a light, flamboyant yet not girly voice that, to Harry, sounded like the birds singing in the Cinderella movies. Harry muffled a laugh and looked over to see Louis walking down the few steps onto the sunken marble floor the rest of them resided on.

“I’m Louis”, he said extending his delicate hand Harry’s way almost immediately after emitting the snarky comment directed at his mother. Harry glanced at his hand and back up to his face getting lost in the fact he had the most crystal blue eyes he had ever seen. They splashed over Harry like waves of glassy water crashing against the warm sandy beaches on an afternoon in the Bahamas.

“Harry”, he said shaking his hand. When their hands wrapped into each other they both looked up, catching each others eyes at the same time. They seemed to lock into a time stopping gaze as if God had paused time just for them. “I heard a bit about you from my mother earlier.”

Lame. It is all that my mind could muster up in such a state of shock. 

He found it hard to believe this was the first time he had met Louis seeing as their mothers were best friends and Johannah was like a second mother to him.

“Louis, you jokester. I don’t think I will ever get used to that sense of humor you've developed.” Johannah muttered causing the connection between Harry and Louis eyes to break. 

“I wasn't kidding.” Louis said with a sassy smile.

One of the staff slid up next to Anne most likely letting her know that dinner was ready to be served and quickly ran off. Harry’s quick preemption was proved correct when my mother quickly ushered everyone to follow her to the dining room where we were to begin eating and catching up; heavy, imaginary air quotes around the words catching up.

An old man gave Harry a small smile and pulled out one of the large chairs, ushering for me to come and sit down. He simply smiled back and took his seat at the table. 

In the short time that they had been talking in the foyer, the staff had added tons of platters and fancy plates piled high with food all along the table. Further observation revealed they were having some sort of chicken which was placed decadently in the center of the table on a shiny silver platter. 

When Harry looked up from the table he caught glimpse of Louis’ gaze falling to where his was previously held. He gazed over at Louis making silly faces into the shiny platter, checking his teeth and smirking into it almost like he knew Harry was watching him. He didn't realize how amusing he found the sight until a small giggle escaped his rosy lips causing Louis’ head to snap up and cheeks to redden in mild embarrassment; apparently he wasn't trying to be just cheeky.

“Enjoying the show, Styles?” Louis said with a slight laugh trying to play off the fact he had just totally been caught checking himself out. 

“Hardly a show if you ask me. Reminds me of the time I saw Hairspray on Broadway.” Harry retorted with a smirk.

“Hairspray huh?” Louis said bringing his eyes to meet Harry’s.

“Yup. I thought it was profoundly lacking in many areas, most being the ability to catch my attention. It failed miserably.” Harry replied sticking a sliver knife into his chicken and attempting to cut off a piece.

Louis laughed.

“Oh so he has a sense of humor does he? Okay, if that’s how you want to play it”, he too had begun eating his meal. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he had already met Louis somehow. No matter how hard he thought, he just could not place where he knew him from or where they'd met previously. 

Throughout dinner he would glance over just to examine the boy’s features simply trying to jog his memory as to who he could be relating Louis to in his mind. Something about the caramel colored hair, electric blue eyes, and ten thousand watt smile brought an overwhelming sense of…home? 

Everybody has those silly schemas built up over time pertaining to what home was. Some people smell certain smells, or even revisit places and just know that’s home. For Harry it was kind of jumbled. Due to the mass amount of moving and relocating he did in his life, nowhere really felt like home. He lived in houses that would make anyone sick with jealousy but they weren't home. Yet sitting here in this new house, surrounded by nothing but new, the boy sitting in front of him just screamed home.

Every now and then his mother would turn his way and drag him back into the conversation only earning a short, disheveled response from Harry. It wasn't that he wasn't all there mentally, he just couldn't shake the comfortable familiarity that Louis was radiating. It wasn't a bad feeling so he didn't do anything to fight the thoughts. It seemed silly to be thinking such things during a dinner thats sole purpose was to get to spend time with his mothers closest friend and get to know her son, but he felt as if he didn't need to. 

As dinner progressed and everyone seemed to finish their food, the dessert was brought out and despite everyone joked about being too full they all grabbed a plate of whatever pleased their desires and quickly found there was indeed room.

“I don’t think I could have another bite of food for the rest of my life! Anne that was simply fantastic! You’ll have to loan me that chef of yours. I haven't had chicken like that since we were little.” Johanna added with a smile. Harry hadn't been aware his mother had know her that long. 

“Little? How little exactly? I wasn't aware you two knew each other that long!” Louis questioned.

“Oh yes, dear. We grew up together! It was a completely different time. Somehow we both managed to land ourselves at an all-girl boarding school in the states and were designated to be roommates. It was one of the worst, yet best times of my life. Who would've known I was going to meet my best friend during my time across the pond, as they say.” My mother quickly chimed in. 

What in the world!? All girl boarding school? Who would have know the big, bad Anne Cox was so problematic apart from the messy divorce with his alcohol and child abusing father? He knew that his mother and Johannah had met over in America but the circumstances were always avoided now that he thought back to it.

“Wow! Is that a trip down memory lane you're hinting at over there Anne?” Johannah added with a laugh. “I was so upset with my parents for even suggesting I attend such a school. They had to, no exaggeration, trick me into it. They had me totally convinced I was en-route to some silly modeling audition over in California, but to my dismay, that was not the case.”

Anne threw her head back with a laugh. 

“I still refuse to believe that you had no clue at what they were doing. Had your stale behavior and impromptu audition not been indication enough? That never gets old. I knew the second I found out my parents were over there that my time had come.”

Harry just looked over at Louis who matched his slightly horrified look. What in the world was going on? This was the most uncomfortable he thought he had ever been. His mother never really talks about what she was like when she was his age. This was so weird to Harry.

“Oh, and the time you snuck out after curfew and tried to convince the adorable stable boy to give you a ride to the airport!” Johannah continued on, still laughing. “I cannot believe you got halfway there before getting caught.”

“To this day I swear it was that little goody, goody that collected vintage post cards. She totally wanted me gone. If she wouldn't have told our hall mom about me leaving, I would’ve made it. Thinking back I’m not sure I really knew what would happen if I actually made it out. Hmm…” Was this really my mother speaking right now?

His mother and Johanna continued sharing stories and rehashing their so called “glory days” before Louis caught his attention. He motioned for Harry to lean in so he could hear him without disturbing their mothers.

“Wanna ditch? I don't know about you, but I could totally go for a walk after all that food.” Louis said quietly as the inner corners of his mouth shot up with a smile. There it was again. That smile that made Harry’s stomach twirl and the overwhelming sense of home.

“Yeah, totally. If I have to listen to my mom tell some story about how tried to hook up with the dean’s son or something, I’m going to lose that dinner we just ate.” I replied, forcing a laugh. Louis responded with a laugh as well. “I’m serious.”

Harry and Louis simultaneously slid their chairs across the polished marble and stood stretching their legs. Of course their actions didn't go unnoticed. A woman that must have been standing behind him dove in to retrieve their recently discarded leftovers. She gathered the plates and ran off, almost as if she was never there in the first place.

Their mothers also noticed the sudden burst of movement 

“Off somewhere boys?” My mother asked pleasantly. 

“Just thought I might show Louis the view or something. I think I speak for both of us when I say I could use a little light cardio right now.” Of course I wasn't referring to an actual workout, by the look on my mom’s face I’m not sure she quite understood that. “We won’t be far mother”, I said with a quick laugh patting her on the back.

“You two should walk down to the dock. I’m sure if you hurry you can catch the last few minutes of the sunset. Those last moments are the best part.” She offered. 

“I’ve seen a sunset before mom, I wasn't born yesterday”, Harry said shooting Louis a curious glance as if he were trying to telepathically ask him if he was up for it. Right away he smiled.

“That sounds nice. Let’s do it!” Louis said with enthusiasm. No one in the room could quite tell if he was joking or not, but Harry didn't catch a hint of sarcasm at all. Maybe that was just because he wanted nothing more than to walk down and watch the sunset himself.

"Okay, well we will be here." Johannah piped in and then immediately resumed her conversation with Anne.

Harry and Louis both made their way across the room where there were about six large sliding glass doors that, once opened, revealed a large porch on the other side. 

The porch had several large columns that obviously supported the second floor that was above their heads. Past the recently furnished porch was a stone walkway that lead to a large, clear blue filled, infinity style pool that overflowed into a second smaller pool below it. Beyond the pool was one of the most stunning views that Harry had seen in a while. Their house was positioned perfectly in line with how the sun rose and set everyday.

Deep pinks, purples, reds, and oranges bled out in front of the two boys as the sun dipped below the horizon. It looked like someone had thrown a bunch of warm colored paints onto a canvas and just wiped their hand across it messily.

A cool breeze blew through their hair as the humid, August air began to cool now that the sun had dipped down behind the horizon heading off to light up somebody else’s world.

The fingernail shaped moon was already out, barely peeking out from behind the abundance of color slowly fading into a deep blue. 

Every time Harry was trying to put off going to sleep, he would turn to his mother from bed and as her to tell him the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breathe. It was his favorite and still enjoyed thinking about it to this day.

They walked out past the porch, and past the pool making their way down a second set of stone stairs leading to a luscious, green grassy area and eventually to a long dock that presented itself in front of the boys. 

The two walked in silence down the long, narrow structure. Both of them content in the silence that swallowed them, only being broken by the occasional crashing of a wave against the retaining wall separating Harry’s house from the water.

“Wow, I wish the sunsets looked like this over at my house. Not that I can truly see the beauty in it, but I can pretend.” Louis said breaking the silence once they finally made it to the end of the dock. “Our side of the lake doesn't even come close to looking as beautiful as this. The sun normally sets opposite to the lake, unfortunately.”

At the end of the long path was a medium sized deck with a matching roof. There was a bit of patio furniture littered around the space.

“Annnd where exactly is the Tomlinson side of the lake exactly?” Harry asked making his way to a swing that hung from the roof and plopping himself down. He ignored the 

“What’s it to you? Thinking about paying us a visit?” He said smirking and turning to look at Harry sitting next to him with a sly smirk. 

“Nah, just wondering what areas I should avoid when I’m looking for a good time.” he replied shooting a similar look back at his way. Louis turned to face Harry preparing to throw a bitchy comment back at him, but Harry began speaking before he could open his mouth.

"I just cant wrap my head around the fact I just moved again. It all seems so surreal this time." Harry stated with a tired breath 

"I suppose you're used to moving?" Louis questioned.

“You would think so, but I don’t know if I truly will ever get used to it. We change cities like girls change their clothes. I thought I might get to spend my senior year in a place I had spent more than a year in, but I guess I don't get everything I ask for." 

"I wish I could sympathize with you. I haven't ever moved to be truly honest. I've lived here in Doncaster for my entire life. If it makes you feel any better, this is one of the greatest places I've ever witnessed." Louis said, eyes shining in the dim light of the sunset.

"I guess so. I am just so tired of starting with a clean slate. Making friends isn't necessarily hard, its just such a task, you know? Especially when all people like you for is your things. They don't really want to get to know you as a person.

"Well you've already got one friend", Louis said with the most genuine smile Harry swore he had ever seen.

"Oh yeah? Who would that be? I don't see any", he joked back. Louis rolled his eyes and turned to actually face Harry. 

"Me, you idiot! That's not a common offer though. I'd really think about it!" Louis said laughing.

"Oh so I'm the exception? I am so immensely flattered Mr. Tomlinson! Whatever have I done to be worthy of such a privilege?" Harry sarcastically cried as he threw his head back making a show of his exaggerated emotions.

Before Louis could respond to the silly comment his words were suddenly caught in his throat before they could escape his mouth.

He suddenly noticed something about Harry. When he finally lowered his head Louis noticed something unique that he hadn't noticed before. He couldn't exactly place it, but there was something. It wasn't the bright, white smile or the long hair the slight breeze danced through either. 

In the faint, ever fading light still scattered across Harry’s face, he caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. A sparkle he'd never seen in anyones eyes prior. They sparkled with something special, like they were crafted out of the most precious gemstone that could be found. He was suddenly rattled out of his trance when Harry repeated his question he had apparently already asked twice.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Harry asked with an awkward laugh. “You look like you just saw a ghost or something.”

“Just your pasty face I’m afraid,” Louis quickly jabbed with a sarcastic shrug. “You should get some sun or something.”

“Ha ha, funny!” Harry said making a face toward the other boy. They both turned back to the water rippling in front of them. The sun long gone since they had left dinner. They sat in silence for what felt like forever. Neither of them felt the need to cut through the, anything but awkward, silence. They both just stared ahead, occasionally meeting gazes as if to make sure the other was still there 

While he sat there watching a large boat pass by in front of him, he felt that strange sense of home creeping up on him again. What was it about Louis that made him feel so comfortable. For all he was aware, he barely knew the kid. Yet sitting here in a totally new, unfamiliar environment, it didn't seem that way. He felt as everything just fit. 

Louis broke Harry’s thoughts after checking his watch and realizing exactly how much time had passed. 

“I think it’s probably time I get going.” he said with a shrug. Harry must be seeing things because is that…disappointment clinging to Louis features? 

“Oh, man. I didn't realize how long we’d been sitting here. I didn't think we would be out here that long.” Harry apologized sheepishly trying to hide his own, very real disappointment in the fact the lovely, seemingly timeless evening had just halted to an end.

“That’s the thing I love about this place. It’s so easy to lose track of time and just get lost in everything around you.” he smiled.

“Yeah.” was all Harry could muster up as they rose and turned to walk back to the house.

“If you ever decide you need someone to kill time with, the “Tomlinson side of the lake” is just right over there.” Louis said using air quotes and then pointing off in the distance. Harry followed the toned arm until he noticed a large light source in the distance. He squinted as hard as his eyes would allow him until a massive house filled his narrow vision directly across the lake from where they were sitting.

“Be careful what you wish for, I might just take you up on that offer.” Harry responded with a smile. It had been a while before he’d been in the presence of someone other than his mother than could make him smile like that. It’d also been a long time since he’d had any real friends. Louis seemed like the kind of guy he wouldn't mind getting to know a little better.

“I’d like that.” Louis breathed. Harry wasn't aware of how close the two were standing until he felt Louis warm breath on his suddenly chilly face. He glanced up to meet his gaze and it wasn't until their eyes met that he realized how beautiful his eyes truly were. Almost one hundred times bluer, and more clear than he had originally assumed when he caught a glimpse of them when Louis had walked through his front door just hours prior. His eyes flicked down to Louis’ plump, red lips and he let out a shaky breath.

A loud xylophone tone rang out and shattered the beautiful silence like a stone hitting a large mirror. Suddenly aware of how awkward the situation was, or should have been, Harry stumbled back ripping his eyes away from the blue swimming pools that had been right in front of him 

“Are you going to get that?” Harry asked, trying to fix his gaze on something other than those lips he had just caught himself looking at again. This was not something that needed to be happening right now. What even was happening? 

He fished the ringing iPhone out of his pocket and slid the green bar to answer the call. Harry ran a hand through his hair as he stood there awkwardly as Louis spoke into the phone. He looked up and caught an apologetic look from Louis and he turned and began walking toward the house. Thankfully Louis followed his lead.

Louis’ mother had called to inform him that she planned to leave shortly. She urged him to stay and hang out with Harry, and just have a car come get him later, but it looked like he had refused. Harry couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment as he watched. Maybe he had read Louis wrong and he didn't want to be his friend after all.

They walked in silence all the way back to the way-too-large house and stopped when they arrived outside the six large doors they had originally exited out of what seemed to have been days ago.

Louis was the first one to speak. 

“I had a great time tonight, Harry.” he said with a smile. “I’m not going to lie, I was totally skeptical about coming to dinner. Normally these things end up being like stuffy business meetings. It’s a relief to have a normal night for once.”

“I swear you just read my mind. I avoid anything my mother pushes me to attend like the plague. She always seems to have a secret agenda.” he replied laughing. 

Louis looked at Harry in the light flooding the porch they stood on. When their heir eyes met again, he saw it again. That sparkle, twinkle, or whatever it was he noticed while they were sat out on the swing. He continued to stare at him not even thinking about how silly he must look staring at this boy he barely knew the way he was.

“I’d love to stay, but school tomorrow.” Louis said with a shrug.

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” Harry responded.

“Maybe”

The two boys walked through the doors into the dining room again. When neither of their mothers were found seated in the now clean dinning room, they continued until they found the two women in the foyer finishing up the conversation they were having.

“There you two are. I had to have Johannah call just to make sure you two didn't fall in the water or something.” Anne said hearing the heavy footsteps behind her.

“Ha, Ha”, Harry joked with a slight eye roll.

“I had a lovely time Mrs. Cox, you have such a lovely home. I hope we can do this again sometime?” Louis said sliding his coat on.

“Louis dear, it’s Anne. You're welcome in my home anytime. I’m sure Harry wouldn't mind having some company every now and then. All he does is perch himself in his room. I forget he lives with me sometimes.”

“Don’t even get me started, Mom”, Harry laughed, adding another eye roll to the conversation.

“Of course, we had a great time hanging out tonight.” he said earning a smile from Harry. That was like the third time he had expressed how much he had enjoyed hanging out tonight, maybe he hadn't been reading into things as much as he assumed. Not that he was really sure what conclusion he was trying to find.

The group finished their goodbyes and the Tomlinsons slipped through the front door and just like that they were gone.

Harry couldn't help but feel like something was missing. He was so incredibly bored all of a sudden. Even though it was approaching nine, he still couldn't shake the feeling of urgency like he still needed to do something.

“Well, I’m off to bed. I enjoyed seeing them again. They're so great.” Harry added to break the awkward silence between him, his mother, and the old man that had retrieved the Tomlinson’s coats from the coat closet down the hall.

“See, not everything I do is horrendously boring, dear.” Anne said with a smile. “I’m glad you and Louis hit it off. I know you hate when I bring it up, but I hate seeing you alone all the time.” 

Harry rolled his eyes for a third time in thirty minutes.

“He was nice. He reminded me of someone and it totally bugged me I couldn't place him.” Harry added still continuing to think about it.

“You’re silly Harry” with that Anne was gone. 

He turned toward the large staircase and began making his way to his room for a quick shower and eventually bed. It didn't take him long to accomplish these simple tasks, but he seemed slowed tonight and it definitely wasn't because he couldn't keep his mind off a certain somebody with plump red lips and deep blue eyes that tossed his stomach into all types of swirls.

* * *

Louis slid into the sleek, black town car that had arrived to take him and his mother back to their side of the lake. Long after they'd returned to the Tomlinson Manor, he still couldn't stop thinking about the night he had just had.

He laid in his large bed and replayed the entire night over and over looking for a reason it was so heavy on his mind right now. His thoughts eventually fell upon those sparkly eyes. He had them picture perfectly preserved in his mind and immediately found himself lost in thought, mind racing, twirling, and doing all sorts of flips trying to discern what was so special about those eyes.

Without a warning of any sort, it all hit him. It wasn't a just a sparkle, it was something more. 

Something he’d never really expected to witness. Something that he’d been deprived of for as long as he can remember. Something he would spend hours crying to himself about when he was younger. 

Yet also something that somehow reminded him of spring. Something that brought on a feeling of a cool breeze floating through the tops of trees in a dense forest no where really in particular. Rustling the crisp leaves producing a sound similar to that of a low whistle.

His breath hitched in his throat. It wasn't just that they sparkled.

Harry’s eyes were green, 

and he could see it. 


End file.
